This Dance
by Amy the hyper caffeine addict
Summary: A couple dances during a Ministry Ball. The other seems very familiar. [One-Shot]


**This Dance**

It was the Annual Ministry Masquerade Ball. The cream of wizarding society filled the ballroom. From the minister and all his assistants to the owners of prominent businesses to off-duty aurors. Brilliant colors and exotic scents flowed through the room.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" A tall, blonde gentleman held his hand out to the red-tressed young woman sitting, surrounded by admirers. She smiled gently up at him and slid her hand into his. He brought her hand to his lips locking his icy eyes with her chocolaty brown ones.

"Why yes, kind sir. I would love to dance with you. Thank you for asking." He led her out onto the dance floor as the band struck up a slow waltz. He swept her into his arms and spun her around the floor.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

"Do I know you, sir? You seem very familiar. Have we danced before?"

"I'm not sure, miss. But you seem familiar to me. I enjoy the way you feel in my arms." She turned her face away as she blushed.

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam_

He frowned slightly and she turned back to look at him, the corners of her mouth slightly up-turned.

"I am sorry if I offended you. I just…"

She took her hand from his shoulder and pressed it to his lips, "Do not apologize. I was not offended by your words, sir."

His thin lips once again turned into a smile, and she smiled back up at him. Everyone watched as they swept across the floor. They looked like fire and ice, swirling around together.

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

People watched them smiling. Or at least most of them were smiling. One dark-haired young man slouched in the corner frowning at them. Another man was now dancing with his woman. _His_ woman. Or at least she was supposed to be.

She smiled up at the young man holding her close. "He is going to be so jealous of you, sir. I can tell even without looking."

He glanced over her shoulder towards the other young man. "He is sulking in the corner. And if we could get closer, I bet I would see him glaring at me. But, back to our previous discussion. Are you sure we haven't danced before? Talked before?"

_But if I know you, I know what you do_

"I'm not sure, sir." She rested her head on his shoulder as the next song started playing.

"Do you mind if we keep dancing, miss?" He smiled at the feel of her closer to him. He spun her around the floor, hoping for a good answer.

"I would love to keep dancing with you."

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

"May I have your name, fair lady?"

"Ginevra. Ginny. And may I have yours?

"Draco."

Both looked at each other astonished.

It was Malfoy?

It was Weasely!

"Then I have danced with you before. Do you remember, sir… Draco?"

_But if I know you, I know what you do,_

He brushed a hand down the side of her face. "I remember perfectly, Ginny. It was my graduation ball. You were crying in the hall because of Potter and I found you. You looked so beautiful."

"Despite my tears."

"No, your tears were what drew me. You were so unhappy and I just wanted to comfort you. I just wanted to hold you. Do you remember what I did?"

"You asked me to the ball. And everyone was so shocked. And when we danced, you could hear the whispers from all around the room. Harry was so angry with you for 'stealing' me away from him. And the look on Pansy Parkinson's face…" She smiled at him and they both laughed quietly.

"Potter was the one who left you. Not the other way around. I do think I got the better end of the deal. I got to dance with you." He kissed her cheek.

"And you are a much better dancer than Harry Potter."

_You love me at once,_

"So you don't mind if I we keep dancing, now that you know my name." He looked away from her.

"Of course not, kind sir. I would love to keep on dancing with you." She gestured towards the sulking young man. "He seems to not care about 'rescuing' me. So it seems I'm all yours."

Draco leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips. "It seems."

_The way you did once upon a dream_

To my readers:  
Hopefully I will have Forgotten Link back up as soon as I can. It is currenetly in the process of being re-written. As soon as my teachers give me a break between all these tests, then I will finish it up. I'll probably put up the first few chapters as soon as they are done. Thank you very much.  
Amy


End file.
